Saisir l'instant présent
by veronique2
Summary: Basée sur la série les Innocents. La version française de Eyewitness. L'histoire raconte entre autre , la première rencontre entre Lucas et Yann , du point de vue de Lucas.


NOTES DE L'AUTEUR

Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas poster une fic. Il m'a fallu un coup de coeur. La série : Les innocents qui passe sur TF1.

L'histoire que j'ai écrite , raconte un peu l'avant, la premiere rencontre entre Lucas et Yann.

Bon, je suis rouillée, et dernièrement, donc soyez indulgents si vous lisez ^^.

Saisir l'instant présent. one shot.

Lucas avait une vie parfaite. Tout se passait bien au lycée, il s'entendait bien avec ses potes. Il avait une passion pour les courses de VTT et les acrobaties. Ses parents le soutenaient et étaient fiers de lui quand il gagnait une compétition locale.

Il n'avait pas de problèmes. Sa vie suivait son cour. La seule petite imperfection demeurait dans le fait qu'il n'était pas très branché facebook, instagram et tout ce qui faisait la vie sociale des jeunes de son âge. Et le fait qu'à 17 ans, il n'avait toujours pas de petite amie.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas tant. Il préférait largement les virées en VTT que de se pencher sur la question de la gente féminine. Et puis aucune fille n'avait grace à ses yeux. Sauf que pour ses parents, particulièrement son père, l'absence de vie amoureuse de son fils semblait le pertuber.

Un jour sa mère , lui dit ses mots.

"Tu sais Lucas, n'écoute pas ton père. L'amour ça ne se commande pas. Ca arrive quand on s'y attend le moins. Et crois moi, quand tu la verras, tu sauras... Que c'est elle."

Tout ça s'était complètement flou comme concept pour le jeune homme.

C'était un matin comme les autres en apparence. Au programme du cours de français, l'étude du Horla. Lucas était loin d'être un fan du bouquin, du moins du peu qu'il avait lu jusqu'à présent. De plus, son voisin de table, était absent : cloué au lit par la grippe. La journée allait être longue.

Quelques minutes après le début du cours, la CPE fit son entrée dans la salle de classe pour présenter le nouveau de la classe.

Le temps sembla alors comme suspendu pour Lucas. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Le jeune homme se tenait droitt. Il n'était absolument pas intimidé par la trentaine de paires de yeux qui le dévisageaient. Jamais Lucas n'avait vu un regard pareil : Perçant, enigmatique et détaché. Il était faciné.

Le professeur demanda à Yann , c'était son prénom, de trouver une place et de s'installer. A ce moment, le temps se remit en marche pour Lucas. Yann scannait la salle pour trouver une place et inévitablement son regard s'arrêta sur la place vide à ses côtés.

Lucas se mit à sourire, tout en lui faisant un signe, qu'il était ok pour qu'il prenne place près de lui.

Le nouveau esquissa un mysterieux sourire. L'air autour de Lucas paraissait se raréfier.

Yann posa son sac et prit place à coté de lui. Lucas expira, l'ambiance était électrique autour de lui.

"Je m'appelle Yann " lui rappela le nouveau qui manifestement se demandait si son camarade de table n'était pas muet.

"Lucas" dit-il enfin avec un large sourire.

Alors qu'il sortait sa trousse et ses cahiers. Yann demanda.

"C'est quoi le bouquin qu'on doit étudier ?"

"Le Horla" répondit Lucas sans enthousiasme.

"Cool, je l'ai fait le trimestre dernier dans mon ancien bahut. Ca va être facile ".

"La chance, j'y pige rien à ce bouquin." rétorqua Lucas.

" Tu sais, je viens d'arriver. Je connais rien ici. Tu me fais visiter les environs et je te donnerai un coup de main dessus ".

Lucas appréciait l'attitude directe de son nouveau camarade.

"T'es tombé sur la bonne personne. Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche."

"On a un deal alors. "

"Carrément ".

A ce moment là, sans qu'il comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, Lucas comprit qu'il venait de rencontrer la personne qui allait devenir son meilleur ami. L'échange avait été court mais suffisant pour sentir que le courant, entre eux,passait.

La vie de Lucas était parfaite, et allait devenir encore mieux maintenant qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Yann. Une bulle d'optimisme explosa dans sa poitrine.

Le soir, il rentra chez lui, boosté, comme si il venait de gagner le premier prix d'une compétition. Il avait fait un tour dans les bois avec Yann après les cours et jamais il n'avait ressenti une connection aussi intense et immédiate avec une autre personne.

Yann était complètement différent de ses potes. Intelligent, mature, une répartie incroyable. Il était ouvert. Et ils partageaient pas mal de choses en commun. Et contrairement aux autres, tout comme lui, il n' était pas trop branché internet, facebook et tous ces trucs. Et il y avait aussi une part d'ombre en lui qui intriguait terriblement Lucas.

Sans compter, qu'i Il dégageait une présence si forte, si intense tout comme son regard. Tout était intense chez Yann. Et ça faisait battre le coeur de Lucas, plus vite, plus fort.

Comme prévu, ils devinrent très vite inséparables. Lucas comptait les minutes quand il n'était pas avec Yann.

Même les moments de silence entre eux étaient confortables. Lorsque Yann lui confia son passé familial, les liens se ressèrent encore plus entre eux.

Lucas était heureux avec Yann et complètement lui même. A un détail près...Son coeur s'emballait de plus en plus en sa présence. Le charme egnimatique de Lucas envahissait ses sens. Et il était conscient que l'espace physique entre eux, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ne cessait de rétrécir. Leurs genoux se touchaient. Leurs épaules parfois. Leurs mains se frolaient.

Cependant, il n'y avait jamais de malaise entre eux. Lucas mit facilement cela sur le compte que Yann était son meilleur pote. Il n'avait jamais eu de la relation amicale aussi intense auparavant. Intense au point de ressentir une forte attraction parfois... Souvent même.

Il aurait du se poser des questions, peut être même que parfois, il s'en posait. Mais être avec Yann était tellement unique. Tellement beau. Il se sentait libre. Et Yann, il semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde. Tout était facile. Alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec des questions stupides.

"Bon, j'y go " dit Lucas à son père.

"Tu vas encore trainer avec Yann?" demanda son père un peu exaspéré. Son fils était tout le temps collé à ce jeune homme. Ce n'était pas comme ça , qu'il allait rencontrer des filles. En plus, y avait quelque chose qui le génait chez l'ami de son fils.

Lucas attendait Yann en haut de la colline. Il était en retard. Sa nuit avait été un peu étrange... ses rêves surtout ces derniers temps. Ils étaient envahis par Yann. Et Lucas commençait à prendre conscience qu'il n'était peut être pas normal de rêver d'embrasser son meilleur pote torse nu.

Il se mit à rire. Les rêves parfois, sont très étranges, c'est connu. même si il faisait ses mêmes rêves les yeux grands ouverts aussi. Il en rigolait. Il devrait sans doute réduire sa consommation de joints et dire à Martial qu'il n'en veut plus.

Yann arriva enfin. Il avait hâte de montrer ses nouveaux exploits à son meilleur ami.

Puis, il entrèrent prendre une bière et fumer un joint.

" Elle est pas belle la vie " dit Yann.

"Si " Dit Lucas. Le coeur battant, il reprit une gorgée de bière puis Yann lui tenda de nouveau le joint. Il sentait le regard de Yann sur lui et sa question sur les filles, le mit pour la premiere fois un peu mal à l'aise.

"Si seulement, il savait " Pensait t'il.

Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Mais il n'avait pas peur, il était bien. Avec Yann, il était toujours dans une bulle de bien être. Alors quand son meilleur ami l'embrassa. Il fut à peine surpris et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu ferais quoi si j'étais une fille?"

Son coeur battait à toute allure. A quoi jouait t'il? Sauf que Yann ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Il avait du cran. Du Yann tout craché... et Lucas était a deux doigts de craquer au charme fou de ce dernier.

"Crois moi, tu veux pas savoir " . Voilà, il venait de donner une porte de sortie à Yann. Au cas où... Priant pour ... Pour ...

"Bah si "

Il prit une gorgée de bière. Il décida de mettre la raison et les questions de coté afin de vivre le moment présent . Rien d'autre ne comptait. Que lui et Yann.

"Tu vas voir alors ".

fin


End file.
